


Если спросить у Люси

by LolaRose, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Несколько свиданий Люси и Пола.





	Если спросить у Люси

Если спросить у Люси, какая эпоха ее самая любимая, то она ответит, что любая, если рядом Пол. Не пугает ее Лондонский пожар, Английская революция, чума и войны. Правда, Ложа все равно не отправляет их в по-настоящему рискованные места и в обычные дни настойчиво рекомендует не покидать пределы штаба, но когда это кого-либо останавливало? 

— Миссис Брендон, прошу вас, не нужно постоянно улыбаться, — несчастный художник прерафаэлит за полчаса так и не может добиться неподвижности модели. Да как можно сидеть с беспристрастным лицом, если Пол находится в этой самой комнате и не собирается отводить взгляд. Это смущает, и Люси пытается скрыть свое смущение за улыбкой и смехом. 

— Королева фей не должна улыбаться, — Люси даже жаль художника, тот, испытывая нужду, ухватился на первый подвернувшийся заказ. Пол представился недавно женившимся мистером Брендоном, который решил сделать подарок для молодой супруги. И по правилам приличия не мог оставить любимую жену наедине с мужчиной.

— Простите, я буду стараться лучше, — Люси очень хочется увидеть портрет уже сегодня, но спина устает и начинает болеть. Пол ободряюще подмигивает со своего дивана, и на этот знак невозможно не отреагировать. 

— Миссис Брендон!

— Умоляю, не злитесь на мою супругу! Это целиком моя вина, я отвлекаю вас обоих от работы. 

Пол больше не смотрит, точнее, это Люси теперь старается не бросать взгляд в тот угол, где он сейчас восседает. Она не знала, в каком образе ее будут писать, поэтому облик Глорианы стал сюрпризом и поверг в небольшое замешательство. Королева фей ни разу не появлялась в самой поэме, она скорее, олицетворяла недостижимую мечту для тех рыцарей, что пытались ее отыскать, включая и принца Артура. Люси не может быть Глорианой, потому что она совсем не мечта - она живая, из плоти и крови, ни разу не фея. Себя она видит скорее волшебницей Шалот, которая, проклятая, томилась в своей башни в одиночестве, пока не увидела в волшебном зеркале Ланселота. 

“А потом она умерла, потому что вышла из своей темницы на волю”, — вспоминает Люси. 

“Да упокоится душа  
Волшебницы Шалот!”

Этот вариант Теннисона уже вышел в печати? Она должна обязательно спросить у Пола — он точно знает, а потом пойти и купить экземпляр в книжной лавке, если останется время. Они должны успеть до того, как их хватятся в Ложе. Пока не закончилось время. Пока художник не видит, Люси нервно теребит пальцами темно-зеленую кружевную мантилью, которую ей разрешили оставить, чтобы не простыть в холодной комнате (у несчастного уже неделю как закончились средства, чтобы купить растопку). Но они с Полом не могут обратиться к более известному мастеру, кто знает, как это может повлиять на будущее. Они не имеют права ничего менять, и это кажется Люси вполне разумным. И все равно она радостно сжимает в руках набросок художника, жалея о том, что у них слишком мало времени, а заказать крупную работу невозможно — они с Полом могут еще долго не вернуться в нужный год. 

— Несмотря на то, что он такой зануда, картина мне нравится, — королева фей, несмотря на все старания, не получилась олицетворением славы, зато бедному и пока никому неизвестному художнику удалось передать то самое состояние, когда Люси не могла удержаться от взгляда на Пола, не улыбнуться ему в ответ. На лице не удается сохранить серьезность, уголки губ будто бы сами ползут вверх. Люси даже не может поверить, что со стороны может казаться такой.

— Надеюсь, наше свидание тебе понравилось, принцесса. 

— А, так это было свидание! — смеется Люси. — Нужно было сразу предупреждать, мистер Брендон. И в следующий раз фамилию нам придумываю я! 

 

Если спросить у Люси, за что она любит Пола, она ответит, что за новые впечатления. С ним даже обычная прогулка может превратиться в приключение. 

В этот раз никаких нудных приемов — все светское общество разъехалось по своим поместьям до следующего Сезона, но Полу и Люси выбирать не приходится — у них нет загородного поместья. В этой эпохе у них вообще ничего нет, кроме одежды, выданной Ложей. Но Полу удается достать лошадей, и прогулка обещает быть на этот раз не чинно-скучной.

— Ты поэтому говорил, чтобы я просила у костюмеров амазонку? — на самом деле Люси рада, что не пришлось надевать капор, который не дает вволю смотреть по сторонам, зато на голову ей водрузили маленький цилиндр с вуалью, и он держался на первый взгляд так непрочно, что прошло примерно пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Люси смогла не вздрагивать от каждого дуновения ветерка, боясь, что головной убор вот-вот слетит. Пол тут же бы понесся его подбирать, как истинный джентльмен. На какое-то мгновение Люси чувствует невыносимое искушение выдернуть шпильку, чтобы цилиндр на самом деле улетел. А потом она бы смотрела, как Пол, немного смешной, но не потерявший своего достоинства, гоняется за ним. Но она этого не делает, позволяет своему кавалеру посадить ее на лошадь и пытается удобнее устроится в дамском седле.

— Как же неудобно всем этим женщинам, мне их жаль, — и это, не считая нижних юбок и корсета. Она-то может и потерпеть. Время пролетит быстро, уже вечером Люси сможет переодеться в удобные для нее джинсы и будет жалеть, что не смогла продлить моменты, проведенные с Полом. Влюбленность делает из нее дурочку.

Двое скачут по парку в полном молчании, под копытами лошадей шуршат осенние листья. Почему Пол ничего не расскажет? Обычно он не в силах сдержаться и не начать вещать о чем-то безусловно умном и важном. Иногда Люси его перебивает, иногда внимательно слушает. Безусловно, он невыносим. Именно за это Люси его и любит.

В прошлом они неизменно изображают семейную пару. Сначала это кажется ненастоящим, словна игра в куклы или школьная постановка пьесы, но с каждым разом они с Полом лишь становятся ближе. Они могли бы пожениться в их настоящем, если бы не неодобрение семьи. Люси представляет реакцию Мотроузов на появление Пола в их доме. Нет, не выгонят, де Виллера не смогут выставить за дверь, но лица, тон сказанных слов, все поведение — они покажут, что не рады. Среди союзников в семье у Люси только Гленда. Про де Виллеров у Пола лучше не спрашивать вообще.

 

Если спросить у Люси, за что она любит Пола, она ответит, потому что он умеет ее удивлять. 

— Это барон Байрон! Я думала, леди Джерси больше не позволит ему посетить Олмакс! — Люси поворачивает голову на шепотки и сразу узнает предмет сплетен стоящей рядом группки леди — известного английского поэта. Так вот что имел в виду Пол, когда, хитро подмигивая, обещал сюрприз на балу клуба Олмакс. Вот для чего они сейчас тайно пробрались к хронометру (не совсем тайно, потому что Пол предупредил одного знакомого человека, и их пропустили. Репутация семьи прежде всего, а у де Виллеров она безупречна) и отправились в эпоху Регентства, и Люси нужно было срочно стащить подходящее платье, времени на долгий выбор и переодевания не было критически. Удивительно, но на бал их пропустили, белое муслиновое платье затерялось среди остальных похожих. Лорд Байрон одновременно похож и непохож на свой портрет, который Люси видела еще в школьном учебнике. Принесший ему известность “Чайлд-Гарольд” уже вышел, и светская публика обожает молодого поэта, однако Люси не может не думать о том, что через несколько лет весь Лондонский свет от него отвернется, будет смаковать скандальный развод с леди Байрон и вынудит навсегда покинуть Англию. 

— Наконец-то я нашел вас, миссис Брендон, — Пол будто бы выныривает из толпы джентльменов и подходит к Люси с бокалом пунша. — Предупреждаю, принцесса, еда здесь просто отвратительная. Олмакс всегда был престижным местом с очень плохим угощением. 

Но Люси сейчас занимает вовсе не пунш.

— Как ты думаешь, если ему сказать, чтобы он не женился на…

— Тогда не родится гениальная Ада Лавлейс, принцесса. Ты знаешь правила, мы не должны вмешиваться, — Пол хмурится, но не злится, а расстроен. Ведь он так хотел сделать приятное, показать живого легендарного поэта во цвете творческой силы, а Люси… Да, она сама все портит.

— Прости, я... — она хочет сказать, что Пол безусловно прав, правила Ложи писались не просто так, баланс должен быть сохранен.

— Я никогда на тебя не сержусь. 

 

В этот раз они остаются в своем времени. Теперь очередь Люси его удивлять, поэтому о незапланированном свидании Пол узнает из конверта, который вручает ему на улице маленькая девочка. Он приходит по нарисованному плану, всматривается в непонятные условные обозначения и еле находит нужную квартиру. Люси уже зажгла свечи и разложила еду по тарелкам (Пол никогда не узнает, что все было заказано в ресторане, потому что она не умеет готовить). 

Когда наконец-то раздается звонок, Люси вздрагивает, а сердце начинает учащенно биться. Она открывает ему дверь и сразу же заключает в пылкие объятия. Пол проводит подушечкой пальца по ее губам, а затем целует, не торопясь, глубоко, и в то же время нежно. 

К еде они так и не притрагиваются. 

Если спросить у Люси за что она любит Пола, то она может перечислить массу его достоинств, рассказать о недостатках, милых привычках и их свиданиях в прошлых эпохах. Но зачем? Она любит его просто так.


End file.
